fivemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaku Hoshikawa
is of the Fivemen. Biography Fiveman At 27 years old (48 in Gokaiger), he is the eldest and leader of the team. A Science teacher skilled in kendo, Gaku was 7 at the time of the Zone's attack on Sidon. Calm and responsible, he had the task of raising his four siblings along with Arthur G6, making him not just a big brother but also a leader and a parental figure. Out of fear, fired a gun at Garoa's face, scarring him, creating a rivalry. Even though he is a reliable and brave leader, he has a major weakness with the supernatural. In some episodes, Gaku is frequently the victim from the enemies' attack when he, Ken and Fumiya are hit from Gagaagin's hypnotic control at the time they are barging the male's public bath house, he is almost stabbed by his younger brother Fumiya who is under mind control of Kumorugin's spider while he was asleep before he manages to get the mind controlled spider on his brother's head and stabs it with a small knife to make Fumiya return to normal while being restrained by Ken, Kazumi and Remi and finally being critically injured by Chevalier as FiveRed due to the effects of Wanikaerugin's power to freeze time leading him to fell into the edge below and his death which forces his sister Kazumi to aid Wanikaerugin to hurt her siblings and to fool Wanikaerugin into using its time ability in reverse where he was still alive when Chevalier ambushes them. In Episode 40, Gaku is revealed to be the master in the art of Kendo when he trains his kendo students as one of his students, Manabu aspires to become like him as a kendo master and a fighter. Gaku also sacrifices his life by injuring his right shoulder blade by Manabu who is possessed by the Majin Sword in order to regain control of his student. Gaku is also strict as seen in the end of the episode where he mildly slaps Fumiya's butt with his kendo stick to keep train his students properly. Super Sentai World .]] Gaku later led his team in joining forces with the Jetmen, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai FiveRed is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Red Turbo to his successors from Red Hawk to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Gaku fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The FiveRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Gaku received his key alongside his younger sister Remi, allowing for them to utilize their abilities once again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Maskmen, and Jetmen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Gaku, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Otsu ''to be added Zyuohger vs. Ninninger FiveRed appeared as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds led by Red Falcon, whom addressed the Ninningers and Zyuohgers as the greater Super Sentai pantheon intervened to save them from defeat at the hands of the titanic Gillmarda. Empowering the Combination Nin Shuriken to form Wild Tousai Shuriken King, the first 38 Super Sentai further imbued their successors with the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst, destroying Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Space Squad The Fivemen were candidates to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the under Geki Jumonji to combat the crime cult. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Gaku joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Brain Team, where he partnered with TimeGreen in the first round of the competition and fought against Speed Team and won the match. However, his team was eliminated either after losing the second round against the Gunman Team or the third round against the Swordsman Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base FiveRed is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Five Tector being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars FiveRed appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. FiveRed - Five Tector= Arsenal *Five Tector *Super Five Ball *Hawk Arrow 1 Appearances: Fiveman Episodes 38, 45 & 46 }} Legend Sentai Devices The is Gaku Hoshikawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The FiveRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as FiveRed. It was also used by Don Dogoier and Gai Ikari on one occasion each. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting Zangyack shortly before the team found out that Don was apparently a legendary hero. *Don became FiveRed as part of an all-red Gokai Change when the Gokaigers teamed up with the Go-Busters while fighting against Bacchus Gill. The Fiveman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Fiveman keys were defeated by Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Gaku received his key and became FiveRed once more. - Ressha= The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The ToQ Changer toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Ressha of all 37 previous Sentai. The currently only exists as a sound on the ToQ Changer. }} Red Spirit As the fourteenth Red, FiveRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Imitations Baikanian Ginga Red of the Galaxy Sentai Gingaman disguised as FiveRed when his team posed as Fiveman. Behind the scenes Portrayal Gaku Hoshikawa is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As FiveRed, his suit actor was . Notes *His given name can be translated into "to study". *The symbol on Five Red's helmet is an atom, which symbolizes Gaku's occupation as a science teacher. *In Episode 40, Gaku is revealed as a Kendo master who teaches his students in the art of kendo. *In the Philippine Dub, he was renamed as William but in the TV5 version his name changed to Manabu. **In the Indonesian Dub, he was also renamed as Manabu which is the same as in the Philippine Dub of the TV5 version. **Coincidentally in Episode 40, One of Gaku's kendo students is also named Manabu who is later possessed by the Majin Sword wielded by Billion. *In the Philippine Dub of TV5 version, he is voiced by Bernie Malejana also voices Ryu Tendo in Choujin Sentai Jetman. Appearances **''Ep. 33: Deadly Flip-turn'' **''Ep. 34: Can-Packed Humans'' **''Ep. 35: Gaku's Secret!!'' **''Ep. 36: Super Twin Strategy'' **''Ep. 37: Human Cannon'' **''Ep. 38: Fake Sibling Teachers'' **''Ep. 39: Please Love Me'' **''Ep. 40: Boy Majin Sword'' **''Ep. 41: Scary Date'' **''Ep. 42: Kung Fu Spirit'' **''Ep. 43: TV Love'' **''Ep. 44: Struggle Robot Battle'' **''Ep. 45: Rushing into the Enemy Base'' **''Ep. 46: The Whereabouts of Our Parents'' **''Ep. 47: The Super Beast's Big Shedding'' **''Final Ep.: Departure to the Stars'' * Super Sentai World * Mirai Sentai Timeranger Super Sentai Big Gathering * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Space Squad **''Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' }} See Also External links *FiveRed at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *FiveRed at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Fivemen Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Super Rangers